Sage
:"It was that damn Coconut... it somehow has power I don't understand!" - Shadow Mario to Steven Bauer in Episode 41 Coconut is the name given to the coconut that Link found in Episode 35. It is later revealed that his was not always as he appears; he was once a man but his soul was trapped withing the coconut by some unknown force. History Background Coconut's background is almost completely unknown. The only clue we have about his past is that he was once a man but his soul was trapped in a Coconut but whom he was and how he was trapped is not clear. Season 3 Alone No Longer As Link endlessly searches the woods for a way out, he finds Coconut lying in the Clearing. At first it is unknown whether or not Coconut can actually talk or if his speech is merely a figment of Link's imagination. But soon enough the two become close friends. When Ash finds Link and he wakes up, Coconut follows him to Mario's House. Speak No Evil Fearing that The Darkness is now aware of his resistance, Coconut decides to play dumb (literally) to avoid anyone realizing he is more then a mere coconut. Link takes him to the battlefield where they join with Steven Bauer to form an unlikely trio and being their quest for the Artifact. To warn Link of Steven's treachery, Coconut discretely informs him that he can still talk and that Steven is a traitor. Link slays Bauer and the two go search for the Artifact on their own. As a Matter of Artifact Link and Coconut eventually find the Bridge and when Link removes the Artifact from under it the forest changes. The Movie The Spell In Act II Part 1, Coconut uses the spell to put the Artifact into Link. After Shadow Mario wounds Link, he gives Mario Coconut before he dies. "Find and kill the one you call The Darkness." In Act II Part 2, Mario puts Cocount on the kitchen table and leaves. Later on, Wario is hungry, so he looks in Mario's fridge but doesen't find anything good. Then he spots Cocount on the table and decides to eat him when Coconut stops him. Wario is surprised that he can talk. Coconut says he was once a man but his soul was put into a cocount. He asks if Wario can help him. He says the only way to get him out of the cocount is by killing the darkness. Wario agrees to help him, as it was his mission. "If Merlin does the spell right." In Act II Part 4, Wario is sitting on Mario's roof with Coconut. Coconut explains that the next step to turn him back into the human is to bring the Truth Stone to Merlin. He explains that by using the power of the Truth Stone, Merlin will be able to preform a spell. The spell will help someone else, but it indirectly helps Coconut. Personality Coconut has a sage-like personality. He is quite wise, as he helped Link in the forest. Coconut helped Link find the Artifact in the forest as well. Abilities He can talk, which is something not many Coconuts can do. Trivia